Coups Fourrés!
by shinji
Summary: Heu c pas moi c pour saael ! c un slash ? que je lui est promi ? a vous de voir quel couple je suis la seule a l'avoir fait! en français.


N/A : Kikou ! Cette fic et le couple majoritaire de cette fic n'etait pas prévu dans mon petit programme mais chose promis chose due ! Au départ je devais la faire en plusieurs chapitre puis g vu qu'elle n'avançait pas alors g tout repris et je l'aie fait en one shot !  
  
C cadeau pour Saael' en espérant que ça lui plaira ! !  
  
ATTENTION : TOUTE personne n'aimant pas le YAOI/SLASH est prié de partir merci de votre compréhension. Et toute personne n'ayant pas lue le 5 est priée de passer qq. ligne.  
  
Disclamer : Croyez vous que si ça m'appartenait j'aurais un forfait pour Internet avec un ordi qui n'est pas assez puissant pour l'adsl ? Que Drago se tape Pansy au lieu d'Harry ? Que Sirius meurt ? En clair ça ne m'appartient pas !  
  
Couple REMUS/OLIVIER aidé par Dray/Ryry et Sirius(Qui a miraculeusement repris vie pour cette fic !)/Severus Allusion à Flint/Olivier  
  
Essentiellement POV de Remus Lupin  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter Bonne lecture et reviewage.  
  
Titre : Coups fourrés !  
  
Remus Lupin, enseignait pour la deuxième fois à l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Il repassa les informations collectées au cours des six derniers mois. Harry sortait avec Drago Malefoy après avoir entamé une correspondance avec ce dernier l'été dernier. A eux deux et après trois mois, il avait réussi à faire plus que Dumbledore en trois ans : mettre Sirius et Severus ensembles. Le couple était sûrement en train de se montrer de façon convaincante leur amour. Et Olivier Dubois était devenu professeur de vol après le départ de madame Bibine. Il avait vu les regards de ces quatre personnes envers lui et Dubois. Foi de Loup Garou et de Lupin, ils ne seront pas leurs petites manigances avec lui et le professeur de vol.  
  
Enfin, ça c'était il y a deux semaines. Maintenant, il était coincé avec Dubois dans une chambre. Qui lui semblait être la même avec laquelle Malefoy et Harry avaient piège Sirius et Rogue. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il le fallait ! Il allait tous les tuer tous les quatre après avoir bien sur ôté à Gryffondor et Serpentard toutes chances de gagner la coupe. Allez, Remus concentres toi ! Les sorts d'ouverture, ce n'est pas si compliqué, non ? Une petite voix désagréable lui rappela justement que quand Harry, Drago, Sirius et Rogue s'alliaient, ça le devenait. Et que par conséquent, il se devait de trouver une autre occupation. Comme déshabiller lentement, très lentement le professeur de vol a coté de lui.... Mais à quoi pensait il ? ! Il secoua sa tête pour avoir les pensées plus 'claires'.  
  
(Olivier) « Lupin, vous allez bien ? »  
  
(Remus) « Très bien, je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, monsieur Dubois. Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas. »  
  
(Olivier) « Je doute que mes idées arrivent à débloquer cette porte ! »  
  
(Remus) « Alohomora ! »  
  
(Olivier) « Tiens ça n'a pas marché. Dommage. »  
  
(Remus) « Au lieu de faire du sarcasme, venez m'aider on y arrivera peut être ! »  
  
(Olivier) « Vous plaisantez ? On a autant de chance que Serpentard de gagner un match contre Gryffondor ! Et encore ! »  
  
(Remus) « Et vous voulez faire quoi ! Lire ! Prendre le thé avec des petits gâteaux ! Jouer au quidditch, peut être ? »  
  
(Olivier) « Lire me donne rapidement mal à la tête depuis mon accident, donc non. Le thé, j'ai essayé, de la bière est apparue et pour le quidditch, je doute qu'on me laisse partir donc, on peut le rayer de la liste des festivités aussi. Autres choses à proposer ? »  
  
Il m'énerve ! ! ! Monsieur Sarcasme ! Mon dieu, sortir avec Flint ne l'a pas aidé sans parler de son si terrible accident. Remus calmes toi, il déteint sur toi ! De toute manière, il n'était pas si terrible son accident, deux petits cognards à pleine vitesse dans la tête, ce n'est pas si grave ! Puis deux mois de coma, acteur oui ! Puis les quatre abrutis qui essayent de nous saouler ! Ils croyaient qu'ils étaient des débutants ou quoi ! Et l'autre idiot, Monsieur Sarcasme, boit de la bière qu'il a ou ils ont fait apparaître ! QUOI ! ! ! ! NAN ! ! ! ! Tous les tuer, pour le bien de la nation magique. Mais tu vas t'ouvrir oui ! Saleté de porte !  
  
(Olivier) « Vous savez, elle est très bonne cette bière ! Vous en voulez ? »  
  
(Remus) « Ais je une tête à boire de la bière sur-alcoolisée par les bons soins de Sirius Black ? »  
  
(Olivier) « Non, vous c'est plutôt le thé. Dites ça vous dérange si je dors dans le lit ? »  
  
(Remus) « Allez y, je n'ais pas l'intention de m'en servir ! »  
  
Vas y allonges toi et dors ! Moi j'ouvre cette porte et je pars d'ici en quatrième vitesse. Et regarder comment il s'y met sur ce lit et vas y qu'il reprend une bouteille ! L'ais je prévenu de ce qu'il risquait au moins ? Bah pas grave, les conséquences ne seront pas très graves, on fera juste... Remus concentres toi sur la porte et les divers sorts d'ouverture et non pas sur cet abruti terriblement sexy qui regarde le fond de sa bouteille comme s'il détenait tous les secrets de l'univers ! Allez un petit effort ! SORT OUVERTURE PORTE !  
  
(Olivier) « Vous savez, quand je me suis mis avec Marcus, j'étais tellement sur que ça marcherait, on était comment dit on déjà ? Ah oui complémentaires, sottise ! Au bout de deux mois il allait déjà voir chez les autres !...... »  
  
Nom d'un dragon, y avait il marqué psy sur front ? Qu'est qu'il va encore raconter ? Mon dieu aidez moi ! C'est déjà pas facile de débloquer cette porte alors s'il pouvait faire taire sa voix si mélodieuse plus tard quand ils seront dans leurs appartements ou personne pourrait les observer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconter, penser serait un terme plus exact !  
  
(Remus) « M. Dubois veuillez garder le récit, ô combien larmoyant, de votre vie sentimentale pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je vous prie. »  
  
************  
  
(Drago) « Il y a été fort sur ce coup la, n'est ce pas Harry ? Dis, t'es sur que ça va marcher, il n'est pas idiot. »  
  
(Severus) « Drago, nous traiterais tu d'idiots, Sirius et moi ? »  
  
(Harry) « Non, bien sur que non. Puis ça va marcher, ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps c'est tout. »  
  
(Sirius) « Et au moment crucial, on ouvrira la porte. Comme il nous a fait, lui ! »  
  
Harry pouvait maintenant affirmer que son parrain Sirius Black ' non je ne suis pas un mangemort et oui je me suis échappé d'Azkaban et re oui je suis avec Severus- J'enlève des points a tout le monde sauf serpentard- Rogue' avait la rancune et la vengeance tenace. La preuve cette histoire dater de plus de trois mois ! Heureusement, celle pour l'ancien mangemort s'était envolée. Harry laissa son regard se poser sur son ange personnel. Mon dieu lui avait il dit qu'il était un appel au viol quand il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure de cette manière. A noter que la semaine prochaine c'est la saint valentin, il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau ou plutôt une salle vide au plus vite.  
  
(Harry & Drago) « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? ! »  
  
(Severus) « Il semblerait que Remus ait perdu la tête. A moins qu'il ne veuille simplement défoncer la porte. »  
  
(Sirius) « Dites, est ce que l'un d'entre vous a pensé à mettre un ou des sorts contre cette façon de sortir ? Parce que moi non. »  
  
(Drago, Harry & Severus) « ..................... »  
  
(Sirius) « C'est bien ce que je pensais et si on partait ? Parce que je pense que Remus connaît cette pièce, non ? »  
  
Acquiescement de Harry et Drago. Et avant même que quelqu'un est pu dire quidditch, les quatre compères se trouvaient déjà à trois couloirs de la salle parlant de l'échec de ce coup fourré et préparant déjà le prochain.  
  
(Severus) « Et dire qu'on n'a pas pensé à cette manière là ! »  
  
(Drago) « Il y a une sortie à Pré Au Lard dans quelque jours, on pourrait toujours essayer de les coincé la bas. Je doute que le coup de la salle marcherait une deuxième fois. »  
  
(Sirius) « Il a raison, ça ne marchera pas deux fois. Mais comment les piégé ?  
  
************  
  
Remus était toujours en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte qui les bloqués dans la pièce aux sous-entendus purement sexuel, la satanées porte qui bloquait la sortie, la liberté, l'échappatoire qui menait au quadruple homicide de Sirius Black, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Et pendant qu'on passait par la case Azkaban autant passait par celle du baiser en tuant Albus Dumbledore qui devait être au courant de cette mascarade. Et soi dit en passant, il preferait un baiser d'Oli. Oli ? Oh nom de Merlin, il venait de surnommer, le professeur de vol, Olivier Dubois, d'Oli. Il fallait qu'il sorte et vite, Sirius ne s'est pas contenté des bouteilles de bieres. La force des coups redoubla en même temps que le nombre de ceux ci doublait. La situation devenait critique.  
  
Oli, pardon Olivier Dubois, avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère lui disait de ne jamais énerver son cousin Rody ou autre loup-garou, même garou que ce soit. Et celui avec qui, il partageait la chambre semblait légèrement en colère. Il se demanda un bref instant, si les paroles de sa mère n'avaient pas de double sens. Il se leva prestement du lit ou il se trouvait, attirant pas cette occasion le regard ambré du loup garou. Il n'aurait peut être pas du bouger finalement. Remus Lupin brisa la distance qui les séparé tout en le regardant de bas en haut. Passant l'une de ses mains derrière la tête et l'autre sur sa taille, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus explosifs qu'Olivier est connu jusque la. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Remus repartit aussi sec vers la porte laissant derrière lui un Olivier Dubois, pantelant, rêveur, surpris....  
  
************  
  
Remus Lupin marchait sur le chemin qui mène à Pré Au Lard en pestant contre divers trahison, complot.... Qui avait eu l'idée de petit un : faire surveiller la visite de Pré Au Lard, et de deux : l'assigner avec Olivier Dubois. Le vieux fou ou les autres abrutis bientôt morts ? Ou alors les cinq ensembles ? Où était déjà l'autre ? Ca faisait pas cinq minutes et il avait déjà perdu Olivier de vue, que Merlin le protége. Réfléchissons, Sirius n'est pas là, Severus est là et parle avec les deux momes.  
  
(Remus) « Severus, où est Sirius ? J'ai perdu Dubois en plus ! »   
  
(Severus) « Belle journée, non ? Sirius est parti nous chercher des boissons, pendant que je faisais plus ample connaissance avec son filleul. C'est vraiment dommage, que je ne l'ai pas fait auparavant. Ce petit ferait un très bon serpentard. »  
  
(Remus) « Oui, vraiment dommage. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas où est Dubois ! »  
  
(Severus) « Remus, fais attention. Tu vas te casser l'émail de tes dents, si tu continue comme ça. En parlant d'Olivier, Sirius l'a pris avec lui. Je crois. »  
  
Remus se détourna, et partit sans un mot. Merlin seul sait ce que Sirius pourrait faire croire à Olivier ou même soutirer. A cette pensée, la cadence de ses pas s'accéléra accompagnée d'une petite rougeur aux joues. Il ne remarqua pas les regards de satisfaction qui le suivait ni les expéditeurs bifurquant à droite. Pourquoi se serait t'il retourner, son objectif se trouvait devant à 500 m puis deuxième à droite puis troisième à gauche. Il ne se rendit compte quant tournant qu'il y avait un chemin plus court. En effet, juste après sa discussion avec Severus, il aurait du tourner à droite, cette rue descendait directement au Trois Balais au lieu de passait par des détours inutiles puisqu'elle était la troisième à gauche. Mais il n'allait pas remonter pour prendre ce raccourci, ça lui ferait perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu. Quand il arriva enfin au Trois Balais, il les vit, accoudés à un mur en train de parler, rire, plaisanter, tous les quatre, les traîtres, entremetteurs.... Sitôt il fonça, Olivier n'était pas avec eux, où était il dans ce cas la ? Il aurait du les tuer depuis longtemps mais il s'était contenter de baisser les points de serpentard et gryffondor à un niveau ridiculement bas. Décidément il était vraiment trop bon pour son propre bien.  
  
(Sirius) « Tiens Remus, ca va ? T'as l'air en colère. »  
  
(Remus) « Où est Olivier ? Qu'est que tu lui as fait ? »  
  
(Sirius) « Mais je n'y pas ais pas toucher à ton Olivier. Je l'ai juste emmené au Trois balais. »  
  
(Remus) « Ce n'est pas mon Olivier et ça ne me dit toujours pas où il est en ce moment ? ! »  
  
(Harry) « Remus calmes toi, je suis sur que Sirius vas te le dire, hein Dray ? »  
  
(Drago) « Ne me mêle pas à ça. »  
  
(Sirius) « Te dire ou est Olivier ? Haha, tu vas rire mais je ne sais absolument pas où il se trouve. »  
  
(Remus) « Pardon ? »  
  
(Severus) « Remus, laisses le parler. »  
  
(Sirius) « Mais tu peux toujours essayer aux Trois balais, ou la librairie. Je crois qu'il en avait parlé. »  
  
(Harry) « Sinon reviens nous voir, on parlera. »  
  
************  
  
Remus sortit des Trois balai une demi heure plus tard et sans Olivier Dubois. Ce dernier était bien resté quelque minute après le départ de Sirius pour parler à des élèves mais sans plus. Cela ne l'aidait pas a dire où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a essayer la librairie après tout ce type avait était assez idiot pour se mettre avec Marcus Flint alors trouver un livre même sur le quidditch devait être assez difficile pour lui non ? Du moins assez pour lui permettre de le trouver dans cette boutique EH ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !  
  
(Voix1) « Bonne chance ! »  
  
Severus ! Ou est que.... ? NAAAN PAS LE MUR PIEGEUR ! ! ! ! ! Vite sortir avant qu'il ne....  
  
(Voix2) « Mumus ! »  
  
Sirius ! Qu'il ne se matérialise. Trop tard ! Bon, qu'est que je sais ? La phrase pour le dématérialiser est Bonne chance et pour le matérialiser est Mumus. Et ça m'est d'aucune utilité, ce sont les mots clés de l'extérieur pas ceux d'intérieur ! Mais bonne chance pourquoi au fait ? Ah non pas encore. Puis il fait tout noir ! Remus tu es un sorcier, secoues toi les puces !  
  
(Remus) « Lumos ! »  
  
Tiens c'est quoi ça ?  
  
Notre cher Remus ! Pardonne nous. Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé. Comme tu dois t'en douter c'est Sirius qui en a eu l'idée. Oui mais c'est Harry et Drago qui ont meubler l'intérieur spécialement pour vous deux on te souhaite de ne pas gâcher cette chance Harry et Sirius. P.S : Petit cachottier, tu nous l'avais cacher. Ce n'est pas bien, mais tu peux recommencer et aller bien plus loin. Tu as notre permission !  
  
Comme si j'avais besoin de leurs permissions ! Minute ! Mais de quoi parlent t ils ? Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que j'ai embrassé Olivier, non ? Il ne leur aurait pas dit ? Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? Merlin si je vous ais offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre, veuillez me pardonner et libérez moi de cet enfer ! Je vous jure que si.... Oh ! Merci, merci énormément ! Remus allons dépêches toi tu auras tout le temps de le remercier une fois dehors !  
  
(Sirius) « Nan nan, Remus tu ne peux pas sortir. Mais regarde, on t'apporte de la compagnie ! Passe une bonne après midi Mumus !  
  
La compagnie en question n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois. Le même qui depuis quelques jours était souvent dans les nuages. En fait, il était comme ça depuis leur baiser lors du premier coup fourré du quatuor. Enfin, son baiser vu qu'Olivier n'avait pas répondu. Une petite voix lui répondit qu'Oli aurait très bien pu répondre s'il lui en avait laissé le temps.  
  
Le temps, justement, passait doucement dans un silence des plus inconfortable. Olivier s'était fait réprimander pendant plus d'une demi heure par un Remus Lupin, mort d'inquiétude, en colère... et surtout amoureux selon les dires du quatuor, allez savoir pourquoi ! (^__-) Maintenant Olivier était assis sur le canapé a faire des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores avec sa baguette, tandis que Remus boudait appuyait sur le mur en face. Avec un soupir, Olivier brisa le silence sans pour autant cesser de jouer avec sa baguette et de la quitter des yeux.  
  
(Olivier) « Pourrais je savoir pourquoi, vous me haïssez tellement ? »  
  
(Remus) « Non. »  
  
(Olivier) « Non quoi ? »  
  
(Remus) « Non, je ne vous hais pas, je ne vous supporte pas, nuance. »  
  
(Olivier) « Oh, et la raison s'il vous plait ? »  
  
(Remus) « Que je ne vous supporte pas ? Ou que je ne vous hais pas ? »  
  
(Olivier) « La première proposition. »  
  
(Remus) « Très bien mais ne venez pas pleurer après ! Vous êtes un gamin insupportable, presomtueux, mélodramatique, trop sur de vous même et idiot mais à un point ! Voilà vous êtes content ! »  
  
(Olivier) « Oui, mais je pensait que c'était parce que Sirius, Drago, Severus et Harry voulaient nous mettre ensemble. »  
  
Touché ! En plain dans le mille ! Il est moins con qu'il n'en a l'air.  
  
(Remus) « Vous saviez ? ! »  
  
(Olivier) « Bien sur, je suis moins bête que je n'en ais l'air, vous savez. Alors ? »  
  
(Remus) « D'accord il y a peut être un peu de ça. Et qu'est ce que ça change de toute manière ? »  
  
(Olivier) « Absolument rien. Puis que j'avais déjà prévu de vous faire changer d'avis. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Olivier se leva du canapé ou il était vautré. Remus commençait légèrement à paniquer et essayé de relancer la conversation. Olivier était à quelque centimètre quand Remus perdit la parole. Olivier le doigt sur sa bouche lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait la retrouver de sitôt. Son regard scruta le visage de Remus avant de s'arrêter sur sa bouche ou son index faisait le contour de celle ci. Remus toujours collé contre le mur et un Olivier Dubois franchement excitant commençait à perdre pied. Et il le perdit ou moment même ou il vit Olivier fermait les yeux, se pencher vers lui en même temps que ses mains allaient à sa taille et à sa nuque puis poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oui, à ce moment la, il perdit vraiment pied avec la réalité. Il ne restait plus que Olivier, lui et le baiser.  
  
Un baiser. Un baiser de papillon, qui se terminait trop tôt au goût de Remus qui repris aussitôt les lèvres de son compagnon.  
  
************  
  
Il devait remercier le quatuor pour lui et Olivier. Il leur laisserait la vie sauve finalement et les points de Gryffondor et Serpentard remontraient assez vite. Il fallait qu'il en trouve un des quatre, de toute manière s'il en trouvait un, il y aurait sûrement sa moitié avec. Bah tiens justement voilà Harry et Drago. Que c'est beau l'amour !  
  
(Drago) « Oh. Bonjour professeur Lupin ! Comment allez vous ? »   
  
(Remus) « Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, je dois vous remercier, pour Olivier et moi. »  
  
(Harry) « Oh ! Tu sais Mumus, il n'y avait pas que nous. »  
  
(Remus) « Oui, je sais Sirius et Severus mais vous passerez le mot. »  
  
(Harry) « Je parlais d'Olivier »  
  
Drago entraîna son gryffi aussi loin qu'il put quand il vit la tête de leur professeur et Remus Lupin partit parler des plus gentiment avec sa moitié adorée.  
  
FIN ! ! ! ! !  
  
N/A : Alors qui s'attendait à ça ? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, c'est Olivier qui est à l'origine de tout. Il cachait bien son jeu, non ? Et pour ceux qui l'ont deviné avant, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait parce que l'idée ne m'est venue qu'a la fin.  
  
En espérant que vous avez passez un bon moment, surtout toi, Saael'.  
  
Bye Shinji ! REVIEW please ! ç__ç  
  
PS : je tiens à signaler que le chapitre 8 de 'Visite dans le monde moldu ' à était mis ! 


End file.
